Here We Go Again
by CaitlinStephanie06
Summary: It's been one year since high school graduation, and the PC and Briarwood Boys are all returning home for the summer. Problem is, none of them have spoken to each other in almost a year. None of them are exactly ready to see each other, so expect a interesting summer with some major deja vu...
1. Chapter 1

It wasn't everyday you returned home for the summer after your first brutal year in college. Especially if you belonged to the very prestigious, elite group of families lining Westchester, New York's mansion filled streets. If you attended charity galas or whatever excuse they had come up with to hold a exclusive ball weekly, were trained by the age of fourteen to gracefully snag a champagne flute from a passing tray, and could tell a lie looking a person straight in the eye, you were a member of the wealthy. You had successful, famous peoples pictures lining your private school's walls. If you got an A on a test you probably got a diamond necklace or a rolex as a congratulations gift. It wasn't a surprise if you entered your grand house to the sound of silence and only the sight of a housekeeper or butler. You had ridden in a limo more times than the subway.

And for some odd, unknown reason ten people who fell exactly into those roles decided to come _home _for the summer, and not jet off to some island or European country. They would see old friends they had long since lost contact with, and still hated enemies. They would fall into the same old pattern, pasting on those skilled fake smiles again towards the same old people. Were _any _of them ready for that dreaded fact to come true? God, no. Even the two alphas that had once reigned the halls of BOCD had to admit to themselves at one point that they weren't. _None of them were. _

**[*****].**

Kristen Gregory missed New Haven. She longed for the beautiful campus she had grew to call home over the past year. As she sat perched on the window seat in her bedroom, she looked at the familiar streets surrounding her. It had been months she was here. She had only come home for about a week during Christmas, and soon jetted back to campus. She loved New Haven and she loved Yale. It was exactly what she needed. She needed to get away from all the drama that had consumed her life. It was like almost starting fresh. She had of course done well with all her classes and had an amazing time in university. But now it was summer. It was time to finally forget about school. And she wondered why she had agreed to come home for the break. It was probably the way her mother's pleading voice had _begged _her to come visit them. But she was happy, kind of. It was nice to see her parents. Now she just had to face everyone else. Kristen sighed and leaned her head against the glass window. It had been a while since she had spoken to the girls. They all had somehow lost contact with each other a few months into the year. Massie, Alicia and Dylan were all caught up in their own courses and lives. Kristen eyed the photo frames that still lined her dresser. She surveyed the photos of her and her old friends. She had missed them, despite everything.

**[*****].**

Kemp Hurley slouched down in the leather seat that occupied his family's limo. What the hell had he been thinking when he agreed to come home for the summer? He could have been lying on a beach on some island or getting drunk in Europe. But here he was, driving home from JFK. He peered out the tinted window and despite himself, grinned at the sight of New York. This was his home. His home territory. In a way he sorta of missed Westchester. For some odd reason he was excited to see them all. His mother had mentioned that his friends would be coming home too. But at the moment he wasn't really sure who his friends were. He lost contact with most of them and was anxious to see all the familiar faces. He wondered if any of them had changed. He sure as hell didn't. Some might say he had "matured", but really Kemp knew he was still an ass. He smirked and slouched even more. This should be a interesting summer.

**[*****].**

Dylan Marvil sighed as she dragged her last LV suitcase into her bedroom. She pulled her fiery red hair into a loose bun at the top of her head, and surveyed her room. Leaving her luggage by the door, she walked over to her bed. Crouching down to floor level, she stuck an arm under the bed and found what she was looking for. She pulled out the cream coloured box. Before she left for university, she told herself she wouldn't open this box again. But screw that promise. She remained sitting cross-legged on the floor and opened the box. She felt a faint smile form on her face as she leafed through the photos and memories. She looked at them one by one, and rested them beside her. The photos were of her and her friends. Most of her and the girls, some with the guys, and some as a group. She snorted in amusement as she stared at the photo of the once happy couples. Derrick had Massie in his lap, both of them wearing huge smiles. Kemp had his arms around Kristen's waist, resting his chin on her shoulder. He was smirking as usual, while Kristen wore a smile. Alicia and Josh were holding hands and grinning at each other. Claire had her hand wrapped around Cam's bicep, and her head rested on his shoulder. And finally there was Chris with his arm around Dylan's shoulder, both smiling. That was when they were all happy, and semi drama free. It didn't last long. Dylan continued to stare at the photo. She missed it. She missed _them. _She made a promise to herself that no matter what, she would get the ten most stubborn people she knew, and get them all in the same room by the end of the summer. _Dylan Marvil_ of all people wanted her friends to reunite. And she was going to succeed no matter what sh*t she was going to have to pull.

**[*****].**

Chris Plovert tried to swallow his nerves as he looked out of the airport's tall windows. He watched as planes jetted down the runway, flying off. He desperately wanted to catch one and go anywhere but his home. He looked down at the iPhone gripped in his hand. He sighed as he received yet another text from his very recent ex. He had broken up with Mindy about four days ago, and she seemed to refuse the face that Chris dumped her. She thought they were "sole mates". Chris scoffed at the thought and placed his phone in the pocket of his jeans. He wasn't in the mood to deal with his ex. He decided to focus on what the hell he was going to do when he got to Westchester. He hadn't seen any of his friends in months. He lost contact with them too. He didn't know whether to be excited or nervous about seeing all of them. He was kind of looking forward to seeing his parents and his younger sisters. But the thought of seeing his of friends frightened him. Were they even his friends anymore? He shook his and dragged his luggage cart with him outside. He found his driver patiently waiting for him outside. Chris helped put his luggage in the trunk and slumped into the back seat. Pulling his phone back out, he scrolled through his photos. Pictures of the old gang stared back at him. Sighing he looked out the window. He _so _wasn't ready to see them.

**[*****].**

Claire Lyons put on a smile as she stepped out of the limo. She adjusted her aviators and smiled more as photographers took her photo. She was used to the attention by now. As she walked from the limo and into the tall building, her mind shifted to the events that occurred about a year and a half ago. She remembered when she had cried into her pillow, used tissues surrounding her. She had made a stupid mistake, and for that she had gotten kicked out of the PC. She was naive and stupid a year and half ago, Claire realized. As she stepped into the elevator that took her to the twentieth floor, she thought back to the moment that turned everything. She had gotten a call from a casting director, asking if she would like to star in a new movie. She had immediately said yes, and surprisingly her parents had agreed and that's when she started her acting career again. She had only returned to Westchester two times since; for Christmas and graduation. She was set to star in another movie that would start filming in September, but would prep for the movie during the summer in New York. She grinned as she thought of all the rumours circulating around her at the moment. Apparently Claire was dating her gorgeous co-star in her upcoming movie, Devon Riley. She had only met Devon about five times, so it was hilarious that people were thinking they were dating already. But who was she to put a stop to them? After all, as long as the attention was on her she was pleased.

**[*****].**

Cam Fisher removed his Ray Bans from his face and squinted his eyes as he looked up at the perfect blue sky. He listened to the gravel crunch beneath his feet as he strode to his front door. Stopping in front of the steps he glanced around him. It was all too familiar, but at the same time unfamiliar. He shook out his black hair and closed his eyes. He was finally home. But what did he have left here? His family? He didn't even know if he had friends here anymore. He hadn't spoken to the guys in a while, and forget about the girls. His thoughts turned to Claire. Her face was on almost every magazine, so it was hard to avoid her. Did Cam miss her? Hardly. She had cheated on _him _after all. In a way it was for the best. They weren't meant for each other after all. Cam was over her. And she was most likely over him. There were loads of other girls out there. Cam smirked as he recalled his many, many hookups and girlfriends over the past year. There were plenty of other fish in the sea.

**[*****].**

Alicia Rivera stared at her iPhone screen. Nothing. No emails, no texts, no calls. She scoffed and threw her phone on her bed and started pacing the floor. He said he would call her. But isn't what they all said? Here she was, Alicia Rivera waiting on a boy. When had she become that pathetic, needy girl that waited for the guy to call? She sighed in frustration as she thought of him and all the stupid, shitty promises he had made. She didn't need him, and she sure as hell didn't need his crappy apologies. Sitting on her bed, she thought. University had been pretty good, despite _him. _She had gotten into her dream school and was taking the journalism course she had had her heart set on since grade seven. She had the talent and charisma needed for a journalist. She had a bright future. She didn't need him. Then another thought settled into her brain. What the hell was she going to do this summer? Her mom mentioned that her friends were coming home too. But she hadn't spoken to any of them in months. How could she face Massie, Dylan or Kristen? Or the guys? She groaned and flopped down on her bed. She had no inspirational speech to give herself this time.

**[*****].**

Josh Hotz was scared shitless. His mom had just told him that all his friends would be home for the summer. After she finished squealing and jumping and hugging him of course. She thought that it was amazing news. But she didn't know that Josh had long since lost contact with everyone. What could he say? Everyone was busy in their own college lives just like he was. And somehow they all lost contact. He knew he shouldn't have agreed to come home for summer. But his mother had begged, and Josh was a mommy's boy and couldn't help but give in. He thought it'd be a okay summer. He could hang out with his family, who he hadn't seen in a long time, and actually relax. But apparently nothing was going his way, since he was just presented a fact that made him freak out. Dealing with his family for a summer he could handle. Seeing his old friends that he seen in a year he couldn't handle.

**[*****].**

Derrick Harrington couldn't help but grin as he sped down the familiar roads. Derrick was actually happy to be home. Sure he loved college, but he missed his Westchester life. He missed the extravagantness of his life here. As he drove around the town he knew like that back of his hand he was hit by the memory of her. Everything seemed to remind him of her these days. Was he ready to face everyone? He was looking forward to seeing his parents and his mom told him his sister would be home for a while too. But was he looking forward to seeing the old group? He had basically lost contact with everyone, including Cam. He sighed and raised the volume of his iPod which was hooked up to his car's speakers. It was all too much to process. Derrick snorted in amusement and bitterness at the song that had started playing. He thought this song described his relationship with Massie long ago, and he couldn't help but think how well it also suited this situation. Here he was, back in his home town, surrounded by memories of her. He listened close to the lyrics and was hit by the realization that both he and Massie had told each other the lines that were sung in the song. He shook his head and drove even faster. He tried to ignore the nagging thoughts in his mind that reminded him he should be scared. He was home and that's what mattered.

**[*****].**

Massie Block fluttered her eyes for a moment before regaining focus. She scowled as she looked around at the other people sitting in the airplane. It was _first class _for gawd's sake. Did any of these people have the least bit of fashion sense? Sighing, she turned to look out the window. She couldn't help but let her Mac coated lips turn up into a smile as she faintly saw New York play out in the clouds. Her New York. Her territory. She had missed it. But for some godforsaken reason, she was staying here for the summer. She could be in Paris right now, or some other European country. But Massie was kind of happy to be back. It was after all her world. She was born and raised in Westchester, so in a way it would be nice to have that normality back in her life. She leaned back in her Virgin Airlines seat and thought about all the things she could do this summer. Her French painted nails inched towards her white iPhone beside her. She could always text the girls. But she hadn't spoken to any of them in a while. She pulled her hand back. She had missed her best friends. All she was wondering was if they had missed _her. _

**A/N**

**I got the idea for writing this fan fiction a little while ago and finally decided to write it. I've seen quite a few stories that take place later on when all of them have jobs, and I thought of doing one where they are all still in college and coming home for the summer. In the next chapter I'll explain in more detail what exactly happened to everyone before they graduation. So I apologize if you are a bit confused about everything, but I wanted to make it a bit vague. One thing I'll expand on is that Kristen is wealthy again, in case you were confused about that. Please tell me what you think and tell me if you think I should continue with this! Oh and please tell me your opinions and what you would like to see happen! Thanks for reading.**

**~Caitlin.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone! I just wanted to make a quick not saying that the part that's written in italic is a flashback! Hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

Derrick Harrington stepped out of his BMW convertible and onto his driveway. With a small smile he looked at his childhood home. It hadn't changed much since he was last there. He noticed that freshly planted flowers lined the garden beds, but otherwise it was the exact same. That fact made him feel warm and content inside. Sighing, he popped his trunk open and grabbed his bags. About a second after he rang the doorbell, the door swung open to reveal his mother. He couldn't help but grin at the sight of the petit woman. Michelle Harrington was positively beaming at the sight of her youngest son.

"Derrick!" she all but shrieked in happiness, pulling him into a tight embrace. He smiled and couldn't help but hug her back.

"Hey mom," he finally spoke, pulling out of her embrace. "How are you?"

She smiled fondly at her son and patted his cheek. "I'm great, honey. How are _you_?"

"I'm doing good, mom," he responded, still smiling. It felt like forever since he last saw her. Though he would never say it aloud, he was a momma's boy. He had missed his mother more than he realized.

"It's good to see you, hun." Michelle told Derrick, helping him inside.

"You too. It feels like forever since I last saw you," he told her. She playfully scowled at him.

"It has been forever. You should've come visited during spring break," she responded. Derrick smiled sheepishly. He should've, but he ended up going to Cuba with his friends from college.

"Where's dad?" Derrick asked his mom, carrying his bags in.

"In the living room," she replied, leading him through the kitchen. He looked around the familiar setting, and smiled at the scent he had grown used to.

As they entered the living room, Derrick not only spotted his father sitting on the leather couch, but a familiar looking boy who resembled an older version of himself.

"Pat?" Derrick cried in shock. Patrick Harrington grinned at the sight of his younger brother and stood up from the couch. Michelle beamed with pride at her two sons. Patrick approached the younger boy and held his arms out. Derrick despite being eighteen going on nineteen, ran into them like he did when he was a kid. Patrick and Derrick had a good relationship. Derrick looked up to his older brother in a way most boys did when they were young. After the boys hugged, Patrick grinned and ruffled Derrick's newly cut, dirty blond hair.

"Hey, bro," Patrick laughed, "how's college treating you?"

Derrick shrugged. "It's been good."

James Harrington decided to step into the hallmark moment by standing up from the couch and walking over to his two sons. He clapped Derrick on the shoulder and gave him grin. "Hey, son. How've you been?"

Derrick smiled and hugged his dad, forgetting all about keeping the reunion manly. Derrick missed his family. Go ahead, sue him. "I've been great dad. How 'bout you?"

James smiled at the two boys, then his wife. "Never better, son. Never better."

Michelle clapped her hands together and urged them all into a group hug, ignoring the boys protests.

"You only said Sammi was coming home," Derrick accused his mother after the group hug. The family sat scatered around the living room, Derrick in his arm chair, Patrick sitting across from him, and his parents on the couch.

His mother slyly grinned and shrugged her small shoulders. "I didn't say _only _Sammi was coming home. I just mentioned her, you didn't ask me about Patrick. And I thought it'd be a nice surprise, considering you haven't seen your brother in long time." Across from him Patrick sent him a grin.

Derrick raised his hands in mock surrender. "Sheesh, okay I get it."

"When is Sammi arriving?" Patrick spoke up.

"Your sister will be coming home tomorrow," James replied. "And guess what, you two get to go pick her up." Both Harrington boys groaned and slouched into their seats. Michelle grinned at their reactions.

"Think of nice this will be! Neither of you have seen your sister in a long time, so it'll be wonderful for you to go pick her up!" Michelle exclaimed. The two boys shot her a disbelieving look.

"Does she know will be the ones picking her up?" Derrick asked. Both parents shook their heads. The brothers looked at each other with identical smiles.

"Then this could be fun," Patrick replied slyly.

**[*****].**

Massie Block exited her bathroom and went into her closet. As soon as she got home, she immediately showered to get off the gross airplane germs off her. After dressing, she flopped onto her king sized bed and looked up at her ceiling. It was weird being back in Westchester, but she liked it. She had missed it. She glanced at her nightstand and noticed she still had pictures of the PC lining it. Turning on her side she grabbed the photo frames and examined them. Most of them were just of her and Alicia, Dylan and Kristen. She had one with Claire in it, but that was taken before the fall out they had with her. Massie didn't know why she still had that one. She thought back to about mid-way through senior year and everything that happened. She let out a un-ladylike snort at all the drama that was caused all thanks to _Claire. _

It was like Lake Placid all over again. Claire, not being able to handle her alcohol well, had gotten drunk really fast at party. And in her drunken state, ended up kissing Josh, who at the time on a "break" with Alicia. Josh, who didn't exactly know what to do, quickly got away from Claire. Dylan, who witnessed the whole thing ran to tell Massie. Word quickly got around, and soon Alicia and Claire were in a full on argument about it. Josh wasn't to blame, because he did the right thing of pulling away from Claire and telling Cam. Dylan said Josh was telling the truth, so he was innocent. Claire was the one to blame, yes she was drunk, but when she sobered up, she said some things to Alicia that was just unforgivable. So then Claire was kicked out of the PC. End of story.

Massie continued to look at the photos and froze when she noticed the frame that held a photo of her and Derrick. Why did she still have that? Frowning, she picked it up and studied it. One of their friends must have taken it when they weren't looking, because in the photo Derrick held their intertwined hands up to their faces as they smiled at each other, not even looking towards the camera. Massie felt numb looking at the photo. They had been so happy back then. Then it all broke apart. All the couples did.

Not only did Claire ruin her relationship with her and Cam, she ruined Alicia and Josh's. Even though Josh was innocent, Alicia was still hurt. So like at Lake Placid, to get back at Claire, Alicia kissed Cam. So her relationship with Josh ended.

Then there was Kristen and Kemp. No one even really knows what happened between the two of them, not even themselves. It just… broke. Out of the blue, Kemp ended it. Kristen always suspected that Kemp had either cheated on her and didn't have the heart to actually tell her, or he found someone else. Dylan and Chris were the same. It didn't work anymore so Chris dumped Dylan. By the way thing were going, they knew it was going to happen, and it did. And soon enough BOCD's Golden Couple broke up too.

Massie remembered the Friday night sleepover, where all of them had just ended their relationships. The girls had just cried together and wondered why on earth this all had to happen to them. They stayed in bed and just watched sad movies. It was horrible now that she thought back to it.

Putting the photos down, Massie laid back on her bed. Soon many old memories came flooding back.

**[*****].**

Kemp Hurley kicked one last soccer ball into the empty net in his large backyard. Exhausted, he collapsed onto the green grass. He shielded his eyes from the sun as he stared up at the blue sky.

"Rabbit," he mumbled to himself as he stared up at clouds, trying to determine what they looked like. His mind drifted back to one warm summer day two years when he had laid in the same spot. Only difference was that Kristen had laid beside him. He was enveloped in the memory.

_"This is dumb, Kemp," Kristen protested as her boyfriend pulled her to lie down on the grass._

_"No it's not. It's fun," Kemp insisted. Kristen rolled her eyes but remained silent. Kemp pointed up to one cloud. "It looks like a flower." _

_Kristen examined the cloud. "I guess it does," she said. _

_Kemp grinned and nudged her. "Your turn."_

_Kristen sighed and looked at clouds. "That one looks like a cat," she said, pointing at the fluffy white cloud. _

_Kemp smiled. "See isn't this fun?" he questioned. _

_Kristen felt a smile play on her lips. She liked these moments when Kemp was childlike. Not at all like his player, bad boy reputation. It showed he cared. She turned on her side so she faced him. He raised his eyebrows at her, a smirk forming on his face. _

_"You're such a child," she mumbled, smiling at him. He propped up on his elbows and grinned. He wanted so badly to just kiss her right there and run back into his house and make her the happiest girl in the world. He tucked a piece of blond hair behind her ear._

_"Forever young, babe." Kemp replied. Kristen let out a laugh at her boyfriend's response. Kemp loved her laugh._

_"You're funny," Kristen told him, leaning over to peck him on the lips. Kemp hooked his arm around her waist and brought her to his chest. They just laid there together, continuing to name clouds. Kristen glanced at him and smiled. Catching her staring, Kemp smirked and kissed her._

Sitting back up, Kemp rested his head in his hands. God, why was he being such a girl? He was such a wuss. Kemp stood back up and picked up a stray soccer ball and whipped it towards the net. He ran a hand threw his brown hair and walked back into his house. He needed to man up. He had to stop thinking about Kristen. She didn't matter anymore, none of the girls did. All they had done was screw up his and his friends lives.

**[*****].**

Chris Plovert anxiously glanced around the market, nervous to find a familiar face.

"Chris, hurry up!" his younger sister Abby called, already turning to the next aisle.

"Why again are we the ones grocery shopping?" Chris frowned, looking around the Whole Foods. Abby rolled her eyes at her older brother's antics.

"Dad's at work, mom had to see a friend and Madison's at her play date," Abby explained, reaching up to grab a bottle of olive oil. Chris sighed as he pushed the cart, following the younger girl.

"Alright, so I'm going to grab the milk. You wait here," she ordered. Chris mock saluted her as she skipped off the dairy section.

Tapping his fingers on the cart's handle, he looked around the grocery store. He silently prayed that no one he went to school with would happen to walk by. He rubbed the back of his neck and checked the time on his phone.

"Chris?" he heard a familiar voice say from behind him. Just his luck, someone he knew was here. He inwardly winced and reluctantly turned around to find who was speaking to him.

"D-Dylan?" he stammered for a moment, taking in the beautiful red head in front of him.

She looked equally as shocked to see him standing in Whole Foods. "The one and only," she gave him a small smile. "What are you doing here?"

"Um grocery shopping with Abby," he told her, still taking her appearance in. Her red hair was in a simple ponytail and she had minimal make up on, her skin already slightly sun kissed. She was dressed in summer ware and she looked slightly toner that she had about a year ago. Overall she looked good. Really good. "What are you doing here?"

She lifted the bag of whole grain popcorn she was holding in her right hand. "Just stocking up on a few things."

Chris smiled at her. "Right, I know how much you like that whole grain popcorn." He replied, remembering her favourite snack. He noticed Dylan stiffen a bit and he realized what he just said.

"I didn't mean it like that! I just know that popcorn is one of your favourite snacks and yeah…" he quickly replied, feeling awkward and flustered. Dylan smiled a bit at hurried explanation.

"It's fine, Chris. Don't worry," she replied. The name felt odd on her tongue, having not said it in a while.

"How are you?" Chris asked after a moment of silence.

"I'm good. How about you? College good?" she politely responded.

He nodded. "I'm fine. College has been going well."

She nodded back, slightly biting her glossy lip. Dylan opened her mouth to say something right when Abby came back, holding a carton of milk.

"I got it! I had to ask a worker to go in the back and grab-" Abby started before realizing who was standing in front of her and her brother. "Dylan!" she exclaimed, placing the milk in the cart before throwing her arms around the older girl.

Dylan stood frozen for a second before quickly hugging Abby back. "Hey Ab," she said. "How are you?"

"I'm great! How're you? How's school?" Abby grinned widely at her brother's ex. Chris felt a pang of something at the sight of her sister talking to Dylan. It just reminded him how well Dylan had gotten along with his family. She used to come over and help Chris babysit his younger sisters. She would always buy Abby something and sat through endless tea parties with Madison. He used to love seeing Dylan interact with his baby sisters, now the sight just made him feel regretful and brought old memories back.

He watched as Abby spoke rapidly to Dylan, who smiled and listened carefully. Finally when his sister stopped to catch her breath, Dylan checked the time and realized she had to head back home.

"It was great seeing you!" Abby told her one last time, hugging her goodbye.

"You too Abby," Dylan told her. She turned to Chris. "I'll see you around, Chris," she mumbled.

Abby elbowed him and he cleared his throat. "Yeah. It was nice seeing you," he mumbled back, glancing down at his hands. He could have sworn he heard Abby sigh in disbelief. With one last wave, Dylan walked away.

Once she was out of sight, Abby slapped his in the arm. "What was that for?" he exclaimed. She just shook her head at him and walked to the next aisle. With another glance at where he had stood with Dylan, he followed his sister.

**A/N**

**Thanks for reading! And please tell what you guys thought of the Harrington family moment, what happened between the PC and the Briarwood boys, the Kristen and Kemp flashback and Dylan and Chris' encounter! Please tell what you guys would also like to see happen next! Thank you for all the support I've gotten so far. You guys are the best.**

**~Caitlin.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'd just like to say a huge thanks and dedicate this chapter to hawtjuicyaddict! Thanks again for all your help. Oh, and this chapter is about the boys. None of the girls are really involved, just mentioned.**

Derrick Harrington yawned and rubbed his eyes. Beside him Patrick yawned as well.

"She just had to get the earliest flight, didn't she?" Patrick grumbled, referring to their sister. Derrick rolled his eyes in agreement as he took as sip from his Starbucks cup. The two brothers heard the announcement, saying that their sister's flight had arrived. With a sigh Derrick got up.

"Time to get Sammi," he muttered as they walked towards the gate. Patrick handed Derrick the sign that had her name written on it. Mustering a sarcastic smirk, Derrick lifted the sign. They noticed a familiar blond head appear among the crowd of people.

"Ah the wicked witch appears," Patrick muttered. Derrick let out a laugh. Sammi searched the crowd, looking for her parents, but was greeted by the sight of her smirking brothers. Rolling her carryon suitcase, she approached the two boys.

"You've got to be kidding me," she stated, eyeing her siblings.

"Nice to see you too sis," Patrick replied sweetly.

"Mom didn't tell me you two would be home," she said, ignoring Patrick's statement.

Derrick sighed. "That makes two of us."

Patrick shrugged. "I guess I'm the only one that knew."

Sammi couldn't help but laugh as she pulled the two boys into a group hug. "I guess its good to see you guys," Sammi told them, ruffling Derrick's hair.

"Whats up with you guys and messing up my hair?" he grumbled. Sammi laughed again.

"Did you know Cam and Harris Fisher are coming back for the summer?" Sammi asked them, as they walked through the terminal.

"I knew Cam was," Derrick mumbled.

"Why do you ask? Wondering about Harris?" Patrick teased her. Sammi blushed.

"You still like him?" Derrick asked her, wondering if Sammi still had feelings for her ex. She shrugged, but her red cheeks said otherwise.

"You do!" Patrick exclaimed, sounding like a sixteen ear old girl.

"It doesn't matter. Everything between Harris and I are ancient history." Sammi stared firmly. Derrick and Patrick looked at each other as if saying _is she serious? _

"Have you talked to Cam recently?" Sammi questioned Derrick.

"No…" he responded sheepishly. Sammi just nodded in response. As his two siblings talked, Derrick pulled his phone out and opened up a group message with people he hadn't contacted in months. _'Hey. Want to meet in the old place? 11:00?' _ He typed, and with one last check, sent to his four old friends. He only hoped they replied.

**[*****].**

Shaking his dark hair, Josh Hotz stumbled into the kitchen.

"Morning," he yawned, easing into his chair at the kitchen table.

"Morning honey," Gretchen Hotz called from the oven, where she was flipping pancakes.

"Hi!" Lucy Hotz exclaimed, walking into the kitchen.

Josh eyed his sister suspiciously. "How're you so awake? It's too early," he grumbled. She gave him a scary looking smile as she sat across from him.

"Still not a morning person, huh Joshy?" she giggled. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes.

"I can't handle all your giddiness yet," he moaned, rubbing his eyes.

"Cheer up, sweetie," his mother told him, placing his breakfast in front of him.

"Abby texted me earlier," Lucy told him, putting her phone on the table.

Josh looked up from his food. "Plovert?"

Lucy nodded. "Yeah, her and Chris were at Whole Foods and they ran into Dylan," she told her older brother.

"Dylan Marvil?" He questioned. This was too much information for him to take in at 9:30 am.

"Yes," Lucy said slowly as if he was five. "You do remember your friends names, right?"

"Dylan's not my friend," he snapped on instinct. "None of those girls are."

Lucy rolled her brown eyes. "That was like over a year ago, Joshy. Do you boys still have your panties in a bunch about what happened between you and the girls?" She asked her older brother.

"Listen, Luce," Josh leaned forward, hopping their mother wouldn't over hear them. "They played us, all of them. All they did was cause unnecessary drama."

"Yeah well get over it," the younger girl replied. "Everyone's back for the summer, so man up and go outside. You can't stay holed up in here forever."

Josh couldn't believe it. His fifteen year old sister was telling him he needed to grow a pair. "You don't understand." Josh told her stubbornly.

"I might not understand all of it, but I do know you can't hide from this. I know is killing you, Josh." Lucy told him. "I know you miss them. All. Of. Them." Josh leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms, glaring at his sister. She copied his actions, glaring right back.

"Okay, fine," Josh finally surrendered. Lucy smiled, satisfied. Josh heard his phone vibrate beside him.

"What're your plans today Josh?" Gretchen asked, sitting down at the table. He just stared at his iPhone screen, completely shocked to see the message and the number. Lucy leaned forward and grinned when she saw the message.

"Joshy's going to hang out with some old friends today," she replied coyly to their mother. Gretchen smiled and started to eat her breakfast.

"It's like I have some magical powers or something," she whispered to her brother. Josh's head snapped up and he gave her a wry grin, before typing a reply to Derrick.

**[*****].**

Cam Fisher nearly spit out his orange juice when he received the text from Derrick.

"Holy fuck.." he swore under his breath, typing a reply saying he'd be there. He ran up the steps to start to get ready. He wasn't really expecting the message to say the least. Sure he knew he'd probably see the old gang around, but he didn't think Derrick Harrington would text him, asking for all of them to meet up. Cam grabbed his phone and keys, and headed back downstairs.

"Where're you going?" Harris asked him, right before he walked out the door.

"Uh I'm going to meet up with some friends," Cam replied impatiently.

"Who?" Since when was Harris so interested in Cam's life.

"The guys," he responded.

"Hey, can you ask Derrick if t's true that his sister's back in town?" Harris asked.

"Uh sure, man," Cam replied uncertainly. Why was his brother interested in Sammi's whereabouts?

"Cool," Harris shot his brother a grin before walking away without another word. Weird.

Cam shook his head and got in his car. he pulled out of the driveway and headed over to their old hangout. Blasting his All Time Low CD, Cam sped down the streets grinning.

**[*****].**

Kemp Hurley got out of his car and grabbed his soccer ball from the backseat. He figured he'd bring it, so they could play just like old times. Whistling, he spun the soccer ball in his hands as he walked through the park. Basically since middle school, the guys would meet up in the park in the town. They used to just chill and play soccer. It was sorta a tradition they had between them. And here they were, yet again meeting in the old spot. He was a bit surprised to get Derrick's text, but happy nonetheless.

He grinned when he spotted a familiar blonde boy, lounging on a park bench, typing on his iPhone. He slid his aviators off and walked over to him.

"Hi Derrington!" Kemp exclaimed in a girly voice. Derrick's head snapped up and he wore a scowl, that soon disappeared when he saw Kemp.

"Dude!" He exclaimed, standing up and hugging Kemp.

"Hey man," Kemp said, sitting next to him on the bench.

"What's up?" Derrick asked him, grinning.

"Not much. Same old, same old," he replied. "What about you?"

Derrick sighed. "Nothing really. College is alright, I guess. I didn't realize how much I actually missed Westchester."

Kemp nodded in agreement. "I understand. At first I was dreading having to come back, but then when I did arrive I realized I missed all of this," he explained, gesturing around them. Derrick nodded in understanding. Derrick opened his mouth to speak when the two boys saw a familiar Spanish looking boy.

"Josh!" the two exclaimed in unison. Josh looked in their direction. He grinned as he jogged over to them.

"Hey guys," he greeted them.

"What's up, man?" Kemp asked him after their little group hug.

Josh shrugged. "Nothing really. College has been okay," he responded with a grin.

"Are we having a Pow Wow or something?" a voice interrupted. The boys turned to face Chris and Cam.

Derrick shrugged. "Call it what you want," he said with a smirk.

"Dude, is there a reason why you were up so early?" Chris asked Derrick, referring to his early text.

"Pat and I had to go pick up Sammi." Derrick explained.

"Harris was asking about her?" Cam told him. Derrick rolled his eyes and laughed.

After _another _group hug, the boys sat under the large oak tree, tossing the soccer ball to each other.

"I saw Dylan yesterday," Chris suddenly said with a frown.

"Yeah, your sister texted my sister, who told me," Josh sighed, catching the ball from Cam.

Kemp raised his eyebrows. "Is seeing Dylan a bad thing?" he questioned.

Chris shrugged. "I don't know. It was just weird and awkward," he replied."Then Abby was like freaking out over seeing Dylan."

"Ooh that's gotta suck, dude," Cam said with a grimace.

"Tell me about it," Chris sighed.

"Did she look good?" Kemp suddenly asked.

"Dude!" Cam exclaimed, hitting him. Kemp raised his hands and mouthed 'sorry'.

"It's alright,Cam." Chris said. "And to answer your question Kemp, yes she did. She looked amazing."

"Ouch. Sorry, Plov." Derrick said. "I'm dreading having to run into Massie or the other girls."

"Hey, at least you don't have to see your ex's face plastered on _every _fucking magazine!" Cam snapped. The boys shared a knowing look.

"Dude, please tell me you over her," Derrick sighed.

"I am! I am. It just sucks, you know?" Cam replied with a frown.

"We need to get you laid," Kemp told Cam.

"I don't need to get laid, Kemp," he responded.

"But you have gotten laid in the past two months, right?" Kemp questioned.

"Of course I have," Cam replied.

"Those girls screwed up our lives, didn't they?" Josh asked out of the blue.

"They played us," Derrick scowled, tossing the ball to Chris.

"They caused so much drama," Kemp groaned.

"Dude, it was like Lake Placid all over again," Cam laughed humourlessly.

"Ain't that the truth," Josh sighed.

"But it's good though, right? That they're not in our lives anymore?" Chris asked, biting his lip. All the boys froze for a moment.

"I guess it is…" Derrick responded hesitantly.

"Then why do we regret all off it?" Chris spoke again.

"Regret it? I don't know about that. Wonder what things could've been? For sure." Kemp said as confidently as possible, but his expression was uncertain.

"So you're saying that you don't regret what happened between you and Kristen?" Chris questioned him.

"No I don't," he lied.

"We can see through your lies, Kemp." Josh told him.

"I'll admit that I still think about Kristen, but what's past is past. We all ended our relationships for a reason." Kemp said seriously.

"Not all of ours were voluntarily," Cam snapped again. Kemp sent him an apologetic look.

"It sucks though," Derrick said. "That we all failed at our relationships with them, but yet we still think about them and wonder what could've happened."

"I kinda miss it," Josh admitted. "I miss us as a group. Not just Alicia, I just miss all of us."

"Me too," Chris agreed.

"I always thought Kristen cheated on me, or found someone else. It was just so weird, it felt off." Kemp told them with a snort.

"All of our relationships were off. It was like a curse," Derrick frowned.

"You know what's even worse? Knowing that they probably moved on, or forgot about it." Cam said bitterly.

"I don't even want to think of Massie dating another guy right now." Derrick winced.

"Alicia probably moved on," Josh frowned.

"You know what?" Kemp suddenly asked. "Screw them. We don't need them or the memories."

"Kemp's right. We should just forget about them. I mean, it's the summer! Summer's about having fun and forgetting everything," Cam agreed.

"As much as I want to agree with you guys, we're stuck with them. We're bound to be part of each other's lives one way or another," Josh said.

"Well how 'bout we at least try?" Kemp persisted. Josh shrugged.

"It's worth a shot," Derrick agreed.

"Fine, we can try, but I don't think it's going to work," Josh said.

"That's the sprit! Kind of." Kemp exclaimed. The four guys couldn't help but grin at Kemp's old antics.

"C'mon lets go get ice cream," Derrick said standing up. The guys laughed and followed suit.

They were going to try to forget. But deep down inside, they knew Josh was right. One way or another, they were bound together. It was inevitable, but didn't mean they wouldn't try to fight it, no matter how much they missed it.

**A/N**

**So that was the second reunion so far, beside Dylan and Chris'. Tell me what you guys thought of it. Oh and what do you guys think of Sammi and Harris as a couple? Yay or Nay? Thank you for all the support I've gotten already, and please continue to comment!**

**~Caitlin.**


	4. Chapter 4

Alicia Rivera breathed in and out soothingly as she stared at her reflection in the long mirror. She tightened her ponytail and with one last shoulder roll, started the music up again. Counting in her head, she spun and jumped perfectly. She completed the dance flawlessly and grinned in satisfaction.

She paused the iHome when she noticed her mother's presence at the doorway.

Nadia watched her daughter complete the dance amazingly and couldn't help but wonder why Alicia had been pouring herself into dance since she got back. She was in there right after breakfast and barely left the barn till midnight most days. "Alicia," she said. "We're going to a charity gala tomorrow night at the Reynolds'. I already said we would be attending as a family, so don't think you can go out of it," she said, before her daughter could protest.

"Who else will be there?" Alicia asked her mom, drinking some water.

"Everyone will be there," Nadia told her as if it were obvious, which it kinda was. She didn't notice the way Alicia paled at that response.

"Oh. Okay." Alicia said, not looking her mother in the eye.

"Don't stay up to late, honey." Nadia said, leaving the barn.

Alicia sighed and collapsed on the floor. She groaned and buried her head in her arms. Rolling onto her back she stared at the ceiling and plotted ways to get out of this event. Gawd, why did her mother say they would attend as a family. Alicia would much rather stay in her studio and dance. She preferred that because for a few moments dancing distracted her from all her other problems. The only things that mattered was moving perfectly to the music. Deciding not to think about it for the rest of the night, Alicia jumped up and scrolled through her iPod to find the perfect song.

She found the most aggressive, energetic song on her iPod and blasted it. She listened to the opening, angry piano notes ring through the studio. Getting in position, she threw herself into the dance.

**[*****].**

Claire Lyons stepped out of the limo and walked up the front steps of her family's house. She rang the doorbell and glanced at driver to make sure he was carefully pulling her bags out of the trunk.

"Claire!" Judy exclaimed, seeing her daughter stand in front of her.

"Mom," Claire smiled, squeezing her mom back.

"Come in, come in." Judy ushered her inside the house. Claire glanced at walls, seeing family pictures stare back at her. When was the last time she was here? It had to be months ago. Claire hardly came home. She just usually flew her family out to see her or visit her on set.

Judy led Claire into the kitchen and automatically placed a glass of ice tea and a plate of cookies in front of her.

"How are you sweetie?" Judy asked her, wiping the counter with a cloth.

"I'm good mom," she replied, taking a bite of the cookie. "Where's Todd and dad?"

"You brother's over at Nathan's and your dad just ran out to the store." Her mother told her. Claire nodded soundlessly and finished her cookie.

"Mom," she heard a deep voice call out after a few minutes. "I'm home!"

"There's Todd," her mother told her, drying her hands with a dish towel. Claire's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. There was no way that could be her brother. The person's voice was way to deep and masculine….

Claire was proven wrong when she saw her brother hop into the room. Except he didn't look like the boy she had seen a few months ago. This boy was taller, toner and his hair was slightly darker. "Hey mom," he said, kissing their mother on the cheek as he snagged a cookie from the plate on the counter. "You made cookies."

"Todd, aren't you going to say hello to your sister?" Judy scowled playfully, gesturing to Claire sitting at the kitchen table. Todd looked at his sister in surprise.

"When did you get here?" He asked her.

"A little while ago," she laughed.

"Where's your little posse? Y'know, the stylist, the hairdresser, manager…" Todd said. She couldn't tell if he was joking or not.

"Very funny," she said dryly.

Todd laughed. "I'm just kidding sis. No need to get upset."

"Todd!" Judy scolded him.

"What? She knows I'm kidding. Right, Claire bear?" Todd asked. Claire rolled her eyes and nodded. Todd bounced over and gave Claire a hug before taking the seat next to her.

"Oh! I almost forgot to mention that we were invited to a chary fundraiser!" Judy exclaimed.

Todd raised a disbelieving eyebrow. "You mean a ball or whatever they call them?"

"No," Judy frowned. "It's a party hosted to raise money for charity!"

"Mom, that was just their excuse for having a gala. I'm sure they'll donate some money or something, but that was just their excuse." Claire told her, agreeing with Todd. She still couldn't believe that after years of living in Westchester. their mother still hadn't learned how to handle the lifestyle of rich people.

"Oh. Well, we still invited," Judy said. "And we plan on going, as a _family_."

"So I have to go?" Claire groaned. Judy nodded. Just fabulous.

**[*****].**

Massie Block stepped out of her parents' mercedes and stared at the bright house. It was all lit up and you could tell there was a party going on. She could hear the music and guests from outside. Following her parents inside, Massie was greeted by the sight of the elite. She saw many familiar faces as everyone talked and gossiped. The men wore crisp, fashionable suits, while the woman wore designer dresses and expensive jewellery. Massie felt right at home.

"Kendra!" She heard the familiar voice of Nadia Rivera exclaim. If Mrs. Rivera was here that probably meant Alicia was here. Or maybe her ex beta had gotten out of coming to this function.

"Nadia!" Kendra cooed back, lightly embracing the Spanish woman. "So good to see you!"

"You too!" Nadia gushed back. She turned to Massie. "Massie! How are you, dear? How's university?"

"I'm great, school has been good too." Massie replied, giving her a light hug.

"That's excellent! Alicia has been liking school as well." Nadia informed Massie.

"Where is Alicia?" Massie asked, wondering her friend's whereabouts.

"Oh, she's just over by the bar. She's been all by herself tonight, thank goodness you're here! I'm sure she'd love to see you," Nadia told her, pointing the the familiar girl sitting at the bar. Massie said a quick goodbye to the adults and headed over to her old friend.

"Last time I checked, you weren't old enough to drink," Massie smirked, seeing the alcoholic drink placed in front of Alicia.

Alicia's head snapped up at the sound of Massie's voice and she looked at her in shock. She let out a breezy laugh and took a sip. "Eh, I've never been one for rules," she replied. Massie laughed at her response and hugged her. Alicia hugged her back tightly. Massie took a seat next to her at the bar.

"Scotch," Massie simply told the bartender, who did as he was told, not even questioning it.

Alicia raised a perfectly plucked eyebrow as Massie took a long sip. "What happened to not being old enough?" She giggled.

Massie shrugged her small shoulders. "I'm going to need for tonight."

"True," Alicia said, signalling for another drink.

"So, how're you?" Massie asked.

"Fine," Alicia sighed.

Massie looked at doubtfully. "Really? Doesn't seem like it. I haven't talked to you in a while, but I still _know _you," she told her.

"I don't know, I've just been in this mood since I came home. And there's this guy…" Alicia sighed.

Massie held up a perfectly manicured hand. "Hold up, is _Alicia Rivera _hung up on a guy?" She gasped teasingly.

"I know! He's stupid. I don't know why I'm freaking out," she said.

"You don't need him. It's summer, you're hot. You'll find some other boy toy," Massie laughed. Alicia let her lips turn up into a smile. She missed Massie more than she realized.

"I plan to," Alicia winked playfully. "What about you? Anyone special?"

"No, not at the moment. I've kinda enjoyed being single," Massie replied honestly.

"Good, cause this summer's going to be full of hot guys you won't need to call the next day," Alicia told her with a smirk.

"Sounds good," she joked back with an identical grin.

**[*****].**

Kristen Gregory nervously walked into the Reynolds' home. Her parents had instantly started talking to their friends and she was left awkwardly standing by herself like an LBR. So not acceptable. She easily snagged a champagne flute and downed it once she was out of her parents view. She twirled a lock of blond hair as she stared at the Picasso painting that was hanging on the wall. Kristen eyed the bright colours used in the painting.

"It's a fake," she heard a deep voice say from behind her. She whirled around to see a gorgeous tall boy with dark hair standing there, eyeing the painting as well. He looked slightly familiar, but she couldn't figure out who he was.

"How would you know?" She asked him curiously. He chuckled and took a large sip from his drink.

"Because I've seen the real one in Spain. But don't tell anyone," he replied, smiling slightly.

"You've been to Spain?" Kristen asked him. She'd always wanted to go to Spain. It was one of the places she hadn't been to. After she graduated, Kristen wanted travel for a year. She highly doubted her parents would approve, but she could dream.

"Yeah, I love it there. Have you been?" Mystery boy asked her. She shook her head no "You should go someday, you'd love it."

"How would you'd know I'd love it?" She asked, raising a questioning eyebrow.

"You seem like the type of girl who likes to travel," he shrugged.

"I do," Kristen admitted. "After I graduate I want to travel for a year."

The boy's green eyes sparkled with fascination. "Where to?" He asked her, genuinely interested.

"Anywhere and everywhere. Greece, Italy, Egypt…" She listed.

"Why those places?" Mystery boy asked her.

She blushed slightly. "I like history, and those places' history is incredibly interesting. I'd love to actually go there and visit those ancient sights I've seen pictures of," she admitted shyly.

He grinned, showing his perfect, white teeth. "Wow. I'm pretty impressed by your ambition," he told her honestly.

"Thanks," she said. "I'm Kristen," she introduced herself, sticking out a hand.

"I'm Griffin," he said, shaking her hand. Wait, was this Griffin Hastings? The guy she went to Skye Hamilton's party within seventh grade?

"Griffin Hastings?" She asked in shock.

"Yeah. Kristen Gregory, right?" He asked. She nodded. Both of them let out a laugh at the coincidence.

"I knew you looked familiar!" Kristen exclaimed, happy to figure out who he's was.

"Yeah, didn't we go to some party together?" Griffin asked her.

"Skye Hamilton's," she laughed.

"It was horrible," they said at the same time the burst out laughing.

"Small world, huh?" Griffin chuckled. Kristen loved the sound of his deep laugh. It was…sexy.

"Yep," Kristen smiled at him, taking a sip of champagne. This was going to be a fun night.

**[*****].**

Claire Lyons walked beside her brother as they entered the house. She gave everyone hugs and smiled tightly as they praised and congratulated her. At first it was sweet, but now it was just annoying. None of these people gave her a glance when she was younger, now that she was in movies they felt the need to talk to her. Everyone one wants something, she thought bitterly as she drank her champagne.

She felt someone bump into her and she was just about to snap at them when she noticed who it was.

"Cam." Claire said, surprised by how even her voice was.

"Claire." He said back, just as confident. They stared, challenging one another. Finally Claire threw him a smirk that said "I'm better off without you all". Cam let out a laugh and gave a smile back simply saying "no you aren't". Ignoring him, Claire spun on her Prada heels and walked off with her head up.

Who the hell did he think he was? She was better than them, and better off without them. She didn't need them, and she sure as hell didn't need _him_. She continued to walk down the hall, ignoring the pit forming in her stomach.

**[*****].**

Derrick tuned his friends out and searched the crowd. He had a dreading feeling in his stomach since he arrived, knowing he would most likely see Massie here tonight. He noticed Cam walking back to them, a slight frown on his face.

"What happened to you?" Derrick asked him.

"I saw Claire." Cam said, blankly. It was three simple words, but it made all of them freeze in their spots. You could have heard a pin drop due to their silence.

"Oh." Josh said, clearing his throat.

"Yeah." Cam said with a deeper frown.

Kemp shoved a glass of champagne into Cam's hand. "Drink." Cam gave him a doubtful look but drank anyway.

"We're all going to need it tonight," Chris sighed seeing Dylan talking to her sisters.

"I'll drink to that," Josh sighed, noticing Alicia and Massie talking at the bar. Derrick followed his line of vision and almost spit out his drink.

"Lord," Derrick muttered, eyeing Massie. She had her hand cupped over her mouth, giggling cutely as Alicia talked animatedly. Her chestnut brown hair was in soft waves with a crown braid and her makeup was dramatic, yet subtle. She wore a purple dress that fell above her knee, exposing her long legs. Derrick couldn't stand it. It practically pained him to see her perfect body and stunning face.

"Yeah." Josh agreed, taking Alicia in. Her raven hair was pulled over on shoulder in waves and her makeup was fresh and bright. She wore a turquoise, greek goddess inspired dress, but it fell at her knee, not a full length gown.

"We're going to be drunk by the end of the night," Kemp grumbled, slightly loosening his tie.

"Don't look now," Chris muttered, noticing Kristen laughing with some guy. Ignoring him, Kemp glanced over his shoulder. He paled at the sight of the blond.

"Wait, is that Griffin Hastings?" Josh wondered aloud. Derrick examined the guy.

"Yeah, pretty sure it is," he nodded.

"Kill me now," Kemp muttered, turning back to his friends.

"Not before me," Cam replied tightly.

"Let's go sit down, it's almost dinner," Chris told them, changing the subject. They walked over to a table near the windows. They ignored the extra seat at the table.

"How 'bout we just try to be cool tonight? Not let _them _know they're getting to us," Kemp suggested.

"Play it cool," Derrick agreed with a nod.

"Sounds good," Cam said, taking a long sip from his glass.

"This is going to be a long night…" Josh sighed.

**[*****].**

"I can't sit there," Massie hissed to Alicia who looked incredibly pained.

"I know you can't! But my parents are forcing me to sit over there with them and there are no other seats! Unless you want to sit with the Lyons' and _Kuh-laire! _" Alicia whispered back with a frown.

Massie sighed and glanced around the room. There were no other seats but the one at the table where the boys sat. Her parents were seated with the Lyons' with Claire. Alicia was forced to sit with her parents. She noticed Kristen but she sat next to some gorgeous guy, and they looked like to be having a intimate conversation. Alicia and her had found Dylan but they hadn't gotten a moment to talk to her yet.

"Fine," Massie grumbled. "But keep your phone on."

"Will do," Alicia mocked saluted before sending her a smile and walking off. Massie rolled her shoulders back and walked confidently over to the boys table. Her confidence started to fade though as she saw them better. They looked even hotter than before and more…mature. They looked much toner and Josh and Kemp were even sporting some sexy stubble. They were talking and laughing which made her feel even more intimated. She walked up and put on a sly smirk.

"Hey guys," she said, happy to hear her voice sound confident and sultry. They boys stared back at her in shock. Massie instantly felt more at ease. "Aren't you going to say hello?" She laughed.

Josh was the first out of his seat, kissing her cheek and saying a hello. Massie smiled at the feel of his slight stubble against her cheek. The rest of the boys did the same, except for Derrick.

"Harrington," she smirked, sitting down in the chair between Josh and Kemp.

"Block," he replied casually, smirking slightly.

"Drink?" Josh offered, holding up a glass.

"Yes, please," Massie said, taking the glass. "I'm going to need it," she muttered. Chris and Cam chuckled a her response.

"Looking good, Massie," Kemp grinned, examining her from head to toe. She smiled and leaned back already used to Kemp's antics.

"Thanks, Kemp. You're looking nice," she replied, eyeing Kemp's tailored black suit. "You all look good. _Very_ good…" Massie smiled flirtatiously. She got the satisfaction of seeing them all blush slightly.

"What brings you home, Block?" Derrick asked her, feeling quite confident around her. "Miss us that much?" She gave a cheshire cat like grin.

"Well aside from the fact of you boys…" Massie said casually, resulting in Josh choke a bit on his drink and the rest of the boys freeze. Massie laughed completely out of amusement at their reactions. "Kidding. I don't know, I felt like having that normality in my life again," she told them honestly. They nodded in understanding. "What about you boys? What brings you back to Westchester?" She asked them, twirling a lock of hair. Derrick couldn't help but feel overwhelmed by Massie. All her actions were sending him off guard, she was just so…mature and hot. It was like she purposely being flirtatious, but he knew it was just her usually confidence that made it seem that way.

"Our parents begged," Cam shrugged.

"Aw, I never knew you guys were momma's boys," she teased.

"We're not," Kemp instantly said, trying to seem manly. Massie let out a breezy laugh.

"Fine, don't admit it," she replied teasingly. Massie was shocked at how at ease she felt with them, even though she should hate them. Especially Derrick.

"Let's have a toast," Derrick suddenly said.

"To what?" Cam asked, raising his eyebrows.

"To summer," Chris offered.

"To one interesting summer," Kemp added. They all looked at each other challengingly as they clicked glasses. This sure would be a interesting summer…

**A/N**

**Sorry for not updating in a while! Forgive me? :)**

**I'd just like to say a huge thanks! All of you have been so supportive of the story. Please continue to be! So comment what you thought and what you'd like to see next!**

**~Caitlin.**


	5. Chapter 5

"Ugh, I _hate _her dress," Alicia said, wrinkling her nose in disgust at the picture of the starlet on Massie's flat screen TV.

"I know right?" Massie exclaimed, agreeing with the Spanish girl.

"Just no. She can't pull it off," Alicia sighed, shaking her head in disapproval. The two girls were situated on Massie leather couch in the den, watching an episode of Fashion Police. The screen suddenly showed a picture of Claire, stepping out of a building in New York. Both girls froze and stared at the screen. On the show they talked about her outfit as one of the must see looks of the week. Claire had her usual pair of sunglasses on, her blond hair in a high ponytail with casual make up. She wore a tight Ralph Lauren wrap dress with multiple gold chains around her neck.

"She has a camel toe," Alicia finally stated bluntly, eyeing their ex friend's outfit. Massie burst out laughing. Pretty soon Alicia was laughing as well.

"Ehmagawd, she does!" She exclaimed, clutching her sides from laughing.

"It's from all the guys she hooked up with," Alicia giggled, feeling no guilt whatsoever.

Massie wiped a tear from her eye and giggled along. "Yeah, like Devon Riley," she joked.

"Like she could get someone like Devon," Alicia scoffed. "I don't care how famous she is, or who she's in a movie with, but she's not pretty enough," she said, twirling a lock of dark hair.

Massie didn't reply for a moment, feeling a second's worth of guilt, before it quickly subsided. "She's too goody-goody for Devon," Massie finally commented.

"Exactly! Lord knows how she worked out with Cam," Alicia said.

Massie shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know," she admitted.

"He looked really good last night," Alicia stated casually.

Massie gave her an amused look. "Going to go for Cam now?" She asked her.

Alicia gave a one shoulder shrug and smirked. "Maybe, maybe not," she replied casually.

Massie rolled her eyes. "I'd love to see that happen," she said teasingly.

"You never know, Mass. You never know," she responded.

"They all actually looked good last night," Massie said.

Alicia nodded. "Loved Kemp's stubble," she said. Massie notcied she didn't say anything about Josh, even though he was sporting some stubble as well. She didn't comment on it.

"They looked really…masculine. Way more mature," Massie added.

"My exact thoughts," Alicia agreed. Massie was happy and surprised about how easily her and Alicia had fallen into an old pattern, it was like they never left.

"By the way, you know that gorgeous guy Kristen was talking to?" Alicia asked Massie, who nodded in understanding. "That was Griffin Hastings," Alicia told her.

Massie gasped. "Really? No wonder he looked so familiar!"

"I know! They went to Skye's party together. Funny, right?" Alicia replied.

"Speaking of Kristen, do you wanna text her and Dylan to see if they want to meet up or something?" Massie asked her.

"That sounds good, we should go for a afternoon shopping trip," Alicia agreed.

"We haven't spoken to them for such a long time," Massie said.

Alicia sighed and finger combed her hair. "Yeah, I miss them," she admitted.

"Same," Massie said.

Alicia looked out the windows and checked the time. "I should get going. Mom wanted to go out together," she told Massie.

"Kay, I'll walk you to the door," she replied, hopping off the couch.

"I'll text Dyl and Kris," Alicia told her, leaning in for a hug.

"Tell me what they say," Massie reminded her, leaning against the doorway as she watched her friend walk over to her convertible.

"I will!" Alicia called, sliding in the car. With one last wave, she pulled out of the Blocks' large driveway. Massie glanced up at the cloudy sky. It was starting to drizzle.

"It's gonna pour," she mumbled to herself, before heading back inside.

She sighed to herself as she glanced around the empty house. She was craving some alone time, and now was the perfect time. Before Massie could walk into the kitchen, she heard the doorbell ring. Groaning, she jogged to the front door. Maybe it was Alicia, coming back for something she had forgotten. Massie wretched the door open, only to see it already pouring and saw three people she didn't expect standing there, completely drenched.

"You've _got _to be kidding me," she muttered, eyeing the three.

**[*****].**

Kristen rested her chin in her hand as she stirred her latte, glancing once again at the Starbucks door. She checked the time again on her phone, noticing that he was a minute late. But then again, she wasn't expecting him to show up right on time, and she had gotten to the cafe ten minutes early. She was nervous. She hadn't been on a date in a while, even though this was just a coffee date. It was quite pathetic really, that she hadn't been on an actual date in a fairly long time. Alicia would have been disappointed.

This time when she looked back at the door, she saw Griffin walk up. She felt her lips turn up into a smile. His green eyes searched the cafe, looking for her. He spotted her and walked over.

"Hey," he grinned, sliding into the booth across from her.

"Hey," she replied, suddenly turning shy. She tucked a piece of blond hair behind her ear and forced herself to look into his piercing green eyes. "Why don't you get something?" Kristen suggested, glancing at her own drink.

"Sounds good, we can catch up right after," he told her with a smile, getting up. "Oh, you look great by the way," he said, flashing her a charming smile. Kristen felt her cheeks heat up at his compliment.

"Thanks," she mumbled, feeling shy again. He walked off to the counter to order his drink, giving Kristen a great view of his perfect butt. She was able to give him a full once-over, without him noticing. He wore a pair of jeans that fit beautifully, and a simple forest green v neck that clung perfectly to his muscular torso. He glanced over his shoulder at her with a small smile. She smiled back then glanced down shyly.

She could already tell she liked him. She knew this time would be different. She just didn't want to screw it up.

**[*****].**

Alicia checked her reflection in the store mirror as her mom searched in the racks. She was suddenly craving a smoothie.

"Mom, do you mind if I meet you up a the next store? I want to get a smoothie," she asked Nadia.

"Sure, sweetie. I'll be at Prada," Nadia replied, continuing to look through the dresses.

"Great, see you there," Alicia said, leaning over to give her mother a quick kiss on the cheek before walking out of the store. Alicia high tailed over to the smoothie counter. After receiving her drink from the cute worker, she headed over to Prada. She bumped into someone as she placed wallet back in her handbag.

"Oh sorry!" The deep voice exclaimed.

"It's fine," she replied, picking a piece of lint off her silk blouse.

"Alicia?" The person asked. She glanced up at the person and was shocked to see Cam Fisher. It looked like Cam had a habit of bumping girls he used to know.

"Cam?" She asked back, shocked.

"Yeah, how are you?" Cam asked her, with a slight smile.

"I'm good. You?" She replied.

"I'm doing alright," he responded.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, referring to him being in the mall.

"Oh, I was just hanging out with the guys at the park and stopped by to pick some things up," he explained, stuffing his hands in his pockets sheepishly. "What about you?"

"Oh, just shopping with my mom. I'm meeting her at Prada," she said, playing with her straw nervously.

"Well, I'll let you go meet her. It was nice seeing you," Cam smiled.

"You too," she said, smiling back. He gave her a small wave and headed off in the direction he was originally going in. Alicia stayed in her spot for a moment, watching his retreating figure. Cam had looked really good. He always had. Alicia bit her lip and thought back to her and Massie's conversation. Maybe she would go after Cam next.

**[*****].**

"So why again did you come to my house of all places?" Massie asked Josh, Chris and Kemp as she placed the kettle on the oven.

"Well, we were hanging out at the park, and when us three we were walking home it started pouring. And you live closet to the park, making you were the closet house," Josh explained from where he was sitting at the island.

"What made you think I would let you in and stay 'till the rain stopped?" Massie questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Because you're so beautiful and caring?" Kemp offered, breaking the chocolate chip cookie Massie had given them.

Massie snorted in amusement. "Right… What's the real reason?"

"We just hoped," Chris shrugged.

"Got it. Anyway, the bathrooms are down the hall so you guys can get cleaned up," she informed them, pouring a cup of tea for herself. She learned that apparently boys don't like to drink to tea, after she offered them a cup. They were too 'manly' for that. They nodded and headed down the hall. Massie raised her mug to her lips as she stared out at the rain. It didn't look like it would be stopping anytime soon, so she was likely going to be stuck with the guys for the rest of the afternoon. She was just planning on relaxing and maybe watching a movie, but instead she had her friends exes in her house.

"So what are our plans for this afternoon?" Josh asked, coming back in the room.

Massie raised a questioning eyebrow. "_Our _plans?" She echoed.

"Yeah, we're probably going to be stuck here for a while, so what are we going to do?" Josh asked, sitting back down.

Massie placed her hands on the counter and faced Josh. "Listen, Josh, just because I sat with you guys last night and we had a pretty good time doesn't mean we're friends," Massie told him briskly. She felt bad for being so harsh to Josh. Before the fallout they had actually been pretty good friends, but now it was different.

"I don't want to be enemies, Mass. We were friends before, why can't we be now?" Josh asked her.

"Because things are different," she replied, crossing her arms.

"They don't have to be," he responded. Before Massie could reply, Chris and Kemp walked back in the room. "What do you guys want to do?" Josh repeated, now that the other two were in the room as well.

"We can watch a movie," Massie suggested, finally giving in. She ignored the way Josh grinned triumphantly.

"What movie?" Chris asked.

"I was thinking Breakfast At Tiffany's," Massie told them. They gave her blank stares in return.

"I think my mom likes that movie," Kemp frowned, scratching the back of his neck.

"None of you have seen it?" Massie asked in surprise.

"I'm pretty sure no teenage boy has…" Chris said.

"I forced Derrick to watch it once," Massie said, without even thinking.

"Is there at least a hot girl in it?" Kemp asked Massie, covering his shock at the mention of Derrick.

"Audrey Hepburn," Massie nodded.

"I guess we can watch it," Kemp sighed. Massie grinned and did a little happy dance. The boys all smiled in amusement. They weren't exactly used to seeing the carefree side to Massie.

"Let's go watch it! Then you guys can stay for dinner, I guess," she told them. They all grinned in excitement. Derrick had often bragged about Inez's amazing cooking.

Massie led them to the den and started the movie up. Josh's words keep nagging in the back of Massie's mind. Could they actually be friends? Despite everything?

**A/N**

**Yes, as always it's one of my annoying author's notes. But hey, these things have a purpose, I swear! And the purpose of this one was just to yet again thank all you amazing people for reading, commenting, following, etc. You guys are the bomb (Yes, I just used the word 'bomb' to describe you all). So please continue to do so! Your reviews make my day! See you next chapter!**

**~Caitlin.**

**P.S. I know this chapter was slightly boring. My main goal was to throw a Alicia/Massie moment and a Massie/Josh moment.**


End file.
